Love is Tuff
by LJ27
Summary: The gang meets 3 new girls. Ron's cousin and her 2 friends.See what happens as they meet new friends and find new love.Please review!Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Reunion " SURPRISE," shouted an average height, slim, tannish girl with red hair, but no freckles, and hazel eyes, Julie Carlson.  
  
" JULIE," shouted the Weasley boys.  
  
" Hello sweetie," said Mrs. Weasley, " Come into the kitchen and I'll make you something to eat."  
  
" Thanks Auntie," said Julie, " I'm STARVING".  
  
" Oh", said Julie, while slapping herself in the head, " How could I almost forget?" I brought some friends over if that's ok?"  
  
"Sure, hunny, your friends are always welcome." Said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
" Ok," Julie said excitedly, she went outside and when she came back, she had two girls behind her.  
  
"This is Courtney Johnston," She said as she pointed to a tall, slim, girl with dark brown hair and chocatley colored eyes. She also had a tan.  
  
"And this is Mara Thomas," Julie pointed to a shorter girl, slim, with wavy light brown hair and golden brown eyes. Also with a slight tan.  
  
" Hey," said the Weasley twins in unison. "Close your mouths sweeties," whispered Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Where's Charlie?" asked Julie " Oh he should be here soon," said Ron.  
  
"How long are you guys going to stay here?" said Fred and George.  
  
"We are staying here as long as Julie is," said softly by Mara Thomas.  
  
"Since this was our last year in America," said Julie, "I was wondering if we could stay and go to Hogwarts. " Yeah, I mean we talked about it and seems ok, our parents don't mind at all," said Courtney Johnston. 


	2. Chapter 2: The train ride to Hogwarts

Chapter 2: The train ride to Hogwarts  
  
(ring ring ring) "Oh that's my boyfriend calling me," said Courtney.  
  
Soon they were in front of 9/3 quarters. " This is where we depart dearie. Just follow Ron." Said Mrs. Waesley as she planted a kiss on Julie's forehead.  
  
" Bye Charlie, Bye Auntie, tell Uncle Arthur I said bye," said Julie. " Bye!" said the rest of the group.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" This is a beautiful train. I never rode one before," said Mara. Ron looked at her and smiled. At this Mara blushed.  
  
" Shut up Kevin! You are being so ignorant. I can go anywhere I want." Courtney shouted into her cell phone.  
  
" Great . that's just wonderful for Harry to give you the TriWizard money. Now we can build the Joke shop", Julie said.  
  
Once she said this Fred and George put their arms around her and said, " THAT'S why you're our favorite cousin."  
  
Then they went to their usual compartment and sat down. Fred, George, and Julie sat down by the window and discussed what they were going to put in the joke shop. Next was Courtney talking on her cell phone. Across from her was Ron and Mara discussing about Hogwarts. As they settled in they heard the door open, only Ron and Mara turned to see who it was. They found Harry and Hermione.  
  
"HARRY POTTER", said Mara, with that everyone turned around to look at Harry.  
  
" Hello mate", said Ron. Ron notices Harry looking around at the three new girls in confusion. " This is Mara and that's Courtney, they are friends with my cousin, Julie", Ron said as he pointed to the three girls.  
  
Harry looks at Courtney who's shouting at her boyfriend. Then mouths to Ron, " What's with her"?  
  
Ron whispers to Harry, " There's a little conflict between her and her boyfriend."  
  
While this is going on, Mara put out her hand and said, "Hi ", to Hermione.  
  
Hermione eyes the distance between Mara and Ron and jealously sat between them.  
  
" Harry come over here, and meet our cousin, Julie." Said the twins. " Ok", said Harry eagerly, while staring at the pretty red head.  
  
" Hey, I'm Julie", and then she smiled sweetly. "H.HI", Harry slightly stammers.  
  
Beside them Courtney shouts at her boyfriend, " I can't take this anymore from you! WE'RE THROUGH!" Courtney hangs up with her boyfriend, looks around and said, " Who are you guys?"  
  
Everyone in the compartment laughs. Malfoy and his gang interrupted the laughs.  
  
Hermione stands up and says, " What do you want"?  
  
" Nothing with you, Mudblood", Malfoy laughs. Malfoy looks around and spotted a new red head.  
  
" Another Weasley I see," Malfoy taunts. Julie then says sweetly, " And I'm damn proud of it".  
  
Malfoy shrugs her off then looks around and spots a girl with an angry face (Courtney), while thoughts run through his mind about her, particularly, ' How beautiful she looks with such anger upon her face'. Then he turns around and stomps out of the compartment.  
  
Hermione shouts, " WE ARE GOING TO BE AT HOGWARTS IN 5 MINUTES, SO PUT ON YOUR ROBES."  
  
Mara says politely, " Can you boys leave so we girls can change". Ron looks at her with admiration and says, " Sure Sweetheart", and immediately regrets saying his thoughts out loud and blushes. Mara Smiles. Hermione jealously pushes him out the door. The rest of the guys follow. 


	3. Chapter 3:Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Hogwarts  
  
" HAGRID!" Hermione, Harry, and Ron said in unison.  
  
" 'Ello there" said Hagrid.  
  
" That's my cousin over there by Fred and George, Julie, and these are her friends, Courtney and..and Mara." Said Ron.  
  
Hagrid said hurriedly, " We er 'hind er schedule so 'ou youngsters 'etter 'urry up.  
  
They all hurry to the great hall.  
  
Ron was the first one to sit down then Mara spotted Hermione rushing toward him but she got there first. Then Courtney starts a conversation with Mara while sitting next to her. Harry looks around to see where Julie was, then sees that Fred, George and their buddies surround her. Upset he sat down next to Ron. Hermione also upset sat in front of Ron and Mara.  
  
Harry was the first to notice that Professor Dumbledore was missing. ' Strange Professor Dumbledore is never late. Wonder what's wrong.'  
  
As if reading his mind, Professor McGonagall stands and clears her throat. The hall grew silent.  
  
" Good Evening Students. First I like to welcome the first years. Professor Dumbledore is away on an important business. There have been changes this year. We have a new potions teacher this year. Please welcome Professor Klein." With that a short, plump, woman stood up. The hall clapped. " As you know since there is a new potion teacher there is a new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher. I proudly present Professor Snape." To this many of the students groaned but the Slytherins clapped.  
  
" Whose Professor Snape?" asked Mara?  
  
" You'll find out soon", answered Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Griffindor Common Room  
  
"I don't get this, what's does c4 mean," She asked Ron.  
  
Ron chuckled, " You'll be a great chess player with help from me. I 'm really good in wizard chess."  
  
"Courtney just forget about him. He's not good enough for you. Don't worry there's a lot of guys here." Julie comforted her friend.  
  
" Yeah buu but he was so ..so cute", sobbed Courtney.  
  
Julie sighed looking away, and noticed two eyes peering at her. She figured out that it was Harry. When she looked at him directly he turned away fast. ' Harry's ok but he's not my type' thought Julie.  
  
' I can't believe I was staring at her like that. But how can I help it. She's so cute. Not only that, she caught me staring at her. I probably looked like a fool' he's thoughts were interrupted by Hermione.  
  
" Hey everybody, our schedules came in early", said Hermione.  
  
Everyone in the common room rushed to get his or her schedules.  
  
Ron said to Mara, " I'll go and get yours too"  
  
" No its ok. I'll go get it by myself"  
  
" No, no, I'll get." Before she said another word he was off getting their schedules.  
  
She chuckled.  
  
" Hey, look I'm the captain of the Gryffindor's qudditch team", said Fred  
  
" Yeah and I'm the Co Captain", said George.  
  
" Congrats. Cousins", said Julie  
  
" The tryouts are tomorrow evening. You are going to try out for it aren't you, Julie?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. You think that I won't? Mara has to tryout too. We are like one. We are going to try out for chasers. Right Mara?"  
  
" Yep" said Mara.  
  
"Really"? Said Ron and Harry  
  
"YEP" said Mara and Julie in unison. 


	4. Chapter 4:1st Day of School

Chapter 4: 1st day of school  
  
' Mmmm. there is one more biscuit left', thought Mara. She looked around to see if anyone was looking. She reached out, but at the same time Ron reached for it too. Their hands softly touched. At this Ron blushed.  
  
' He looks so cute when he blushes', thought Mara.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"You can have it."  
  
" No, you can."  
  
" I have an idea. We can split them in half."  
  
" Ok."  
  
Hermione looks away from this love scene. She watched the whole thing. She had mixed up feelings. That she couldn't figure out.  
  
"I'm really glad that you are trying-out for chaser on the qudditch team!" said Harry excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, me two. I hope Mara and I make it." slightly bored Julie implied. ~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~  
  
Harry, Ron, Mara, Courtney, and Julie all rushed to class. Hermione had a different schedule, therefore a different class from her friends.  
  
"YOUR LATE!" shouted Professor Snape." Thirty points from Griffindor!" The Slytherins all laughed. Mara, Julie, and Courtney all sat by each other in the back. Ron and Harry both tried to sit by the girls, but ended up sitting by Neville Longbottom.  
  
While everyone was quietly rushing to finish their work, Courtney's cell phone rang. Unaware that cell phones were not allowed, or even heard of at Hogwarts, she answered. She started talking to a friend. Hearing the ring tone, Professor Snape was after Courtney.  
  
"HANG UP THIS MUGGLE DEVICE!" shouted an angry Snape.  
  
"Hold on a second Missy," Courtney took the phone down from her ear and said, "NO!" Before she could put the phone back up to her ear, Professor Snape grabbed it from her. Courtney appalled at this man's actions said, "Give that back!"  
  
"You have two weeks of detention, WITH ME!" shouted Professor Snape.  
  
"EWWHHH, I'm so scared!" joked Courtney. At this Professor Snape looked confused.  
  
Julie then spoke up, "Go Courtney, Go Courtney, GO, GO, Go Courtney!"  
  
"Shut-up, Weasley!" shouted a flustered Snape.  
  
"For your information, it's Julie CARLSON!" implied Julie  
  
"I don't care, you have detention too!" challenged Snape.  
  
"What a complete loser!" Mara laughed out. Julie and Courtney laughed too.  
  
"THAT'S IT! YOU ALL HAVE DETENTION!" said Snape giving the girls his evilest grin. As he walked back to his desk, he heard the three girls quietly thank him. "Americans." muttered Professor Snape. 


End file.
